tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Aventus Volantis
' ''' is a Vampire of the Salzar strain, guild master of the Thieves guild in Skyrim and a Vampire hunter. Personality He is grizzled and a bit cold outwardly but when somebody needs help he is compelled to lend a hand, money or not. He won't pass up money if you are offering though. He is human at heart, he cares about the living and will protect them from vampires at any cost. Appearance Pale, wearing old, worn Thieves Guild Armor from back in the day that modified to have heavy armor under the leather parts and cloth to cover exposed skin. All his teeth are sharp, as sharp as a shark's, and his eyes are more noticeable from his mutated strain of Vampirism. Always looks like something is bugging him. He has accumulated scars during his adventures through Skyrim. Carries a silver sword with a wrapped handle, the sheath on his back. History Aventus is a child of the Imperial city and when the city fell during the 2nd era he was one of the first out. After he got old enough he joined the thieve's guild and had a successful spree with some of his guild mates. He never spoke of what rank he had achieved, only that he was betrayed by 2 guild mates after a successful heist, they left him for dead after severely wounding him and likely collected his cut. He was bitten by a Salzar strain vampire and was taken back to their coven's den so he could be healed and turn. A day after he turned the den was attacked by Vigilants of Stendarr, leaving him the sole survivor as he had found a secondary exit. He returned after the vigilants left and buried his coven members properly. He had then gone back to his old hideout and found his safe had been untouched, he unlocked and took everything his bandolier could hold. He had gone to a friend of the coven's home to get his guild armor repaired but instead of repairing it had his armor reinforced with steel where the tatters were, he marked it with the name Deadman's Armor. He then went to the Imperial City and sold what he didn't need or slowed him down. He then took up with another group of vampires and had fed for the first time, he has tried to never do that again ever since. After a while he accepted vampirism as a part of who he was and decided if there was a way to cure it, he wouldn't. He started feeling compassion for the living which had angered the vampires and they had thrown him out. In the 4th era, he had ventured North to Skyrim and had arrived in Riften of which he searched for the thieve's guild's headquarters after using his vampirism to his advantage in the way of collecting information about them. He eventually did find them in the ratway and joined them again although he wasn't very active in their activities. He never officially left the guild but never returned after being sent off for a job at the honningbrew meadry. He had found the dragonslayers while walking through Whiterun and decided to rob the house they were operating out of only to find it occupied by them. He offered to help but was turned away. He had left skyrim for a while and started hunting his kind wherever he could find them, he even threw away his daggers in favor of a silver sword and had learned Sunfire to better combat his own kind. He had even started hunting vampires for the Vigilants of Stendarr. When he discovered the Vigilants dead at their hall he searched for survivors but after finding none he had buried all the bodies he could and gave them their burial rights. With the flames of vengeance burning in his heart he searched for vampires with new found zeal. Although the lack of knowledge of himself had now started to nibble at him. Powers and Abilities Racial, (active) Voice of the Emperor, calms nearby humanoids for 60 seconds. Racial (passive), Imperial luck, whenever gold is found by Aventus there will be an extra 5 coins with it. Blink and You’ll Miss It, Moves up to 15 meters almost instantly. Throw enemies to the ground by attacking just as Blink and You’ll Miss It ends. This is a form of sigil magic that Aventus was branded with an era ago. The mark on his hand lights up and hums faintly when he casts the ability or forces his mark to glow. It has only 4 charges which are magic potion rechargeable but overuse of the mark's power causes intense pain. Trivia * Aventus carries the Necromancer's Amulet. *Aventus became Guildmaster of the thieves guild in order to wrap up the guild for the Persistence canon Category:Persistence Canon Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Imperials